Maudite
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du FoF. Yona est certaine qu'à chaque vendredi 13, des malheurs vont arriver. Découvrez pourquoi. /!\ Spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans.
**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 71ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 21h**

 **Thème : Superstition**

 **Personnage : Yona**

 **Fandom : Akatsuki no Yona**

 **/!\ Attention aux spoils pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans !**

* * *

Yona avait toujours cru qu'elle était chanceuse. La raison ? Elle était née un vendredi 13.

Evidemment, c'était pour cela qu'elle était née princesse. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sa rencontre avec Su-Won, son cousin, découlait de la même raison et même le fait que Hak accepte de la protéger alors qu'il détestait la noblesse n'était dû qu'à son jour de naissance.  
Après tout, les vendredis 13 apportaient soit bonheur soit malheur, et il semblait que la Princesse Yona soit l'une des rares élus qui avaient la chance d'avoir le premier.

Puis tout avait basculé un autre vendredi 13. Le jour de ses 16 ans, son père était mort, son presque fiancé l'avait trahi et ses rêves étaient partis en fumée. Ça avait été la fin pour elle. Tout du moins, ça aurait dû l'être. Mais elle avait oublié que son garde du corps était encore à ses côtés et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle vive.

Grâce à lui, elle avait pu continuer à avancer.  
Grâce à lui, elle s'était trouvée une nouvelle famille dans la Tribut du Vent.  
Grâce à lui, elle avait eu de nouveau des rêves et un projet : faire du royaume un endroit meilleur.

Alors elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes. Yoon et Ik-Soo d'abord, qui l'avaient conduite à retrouver les quatre dragons : Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha et Zeno. Ensembles, ils formaient "Le Dragon Noir et la Joyeuse Bande des Affamés"*, parcourant le pays en quête de problèmes à régler. La Tribut de la Terre avait été un passage décisif. Le Dragon Vert s'était joint à eux alors que Yona découvrait ses limites et ses points forts. Et elle avait tué une personne. Cette expérience l'avait marqué, mais plus encore que cela, le fait qu'elle se soit déroulée un matin de vendredi 13. Encore. En plus de cela, la jeune femme avait croisé son cousin en ville ce jour-là. Le destin semblait contre elle. Tant de souffrances en une journée, ça n'aurait pas dû être. Alors l'ex-princesse commença à se dire qu'une catastrophe arriverait à chaque jour de cette date maudite et elle se mit à la redouter.

La Tribut du Feu avait été la seconde à recevoir leur aide. Alors que tout se passait bien, Yona eu droit à une autre journée catastrophe : un enfant mourut, elle fut violemment battue et Shin-Ah massacra près de 25 personnes avant de se retrouver paralysé. La jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante commença à détester son destin, se demandant si sa naissance n'était pas la cause de tous ces malheurs en ces jours si aléatoires.

La Tribut de l'Eau n'avait en rien aidé à apaiser ses tourments, car elle fut gravement blessée un autre vendredi 13. Une épée lui avait profondément entaillé le dos, alors qu'elle avait également perforé l'abdomen de son amie Tetora. Et il y avait eu un mois plus tard jour pour jour la rencontre entre Su-Won et Hak, qui avait faillit finir en bain de sang.

Mais c'est dans l'Empire Kai qu'elle n'avait plus douté. C'était devenu le deuxième pire vendredi 13 de sa vie. Alors que tous les dragons étaient malades, l'armée avait attaqué un village voisin de celui dans lequel ils se cachaient. Hak avait commencé seul à affronter les soldats, avant que ses compagnons ne viennent finalement lui prêter main forte malgré leur faiblesse. Puis tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Shin-Ah était tombé, Jae-Ha était trop faible, Kija tenait à peine sur ses jambes et Hak était blessé de partout. Zeno avait alors protégé la princesse, finissant décapité. Yona ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des cauchemars dessus maintenant, bien qu'il soit revenu vivant grâce à son pouvoir de Dragon Jaune.

Vraiment, elle était maudite.

* * *

 ***traduction de l'anglais "The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch". J'ai trouvé que "Bande des Affamés" allait mieux que "Bande Affamée"**

 **Une review ?**


End file.
